


Caring Attacker

by HandShark



Series: Not your typical Twilight Bullshit [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markipiler (Youtube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare (which is both true but not in the same sense?), Alternate Universe, Engineer!Mark, Flirting, Its kinda sweet, Kidnapping (sorta?), M/M, Vampire!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes up to discover he’s not in his hotel room and everything that happened last night is real and Sean has taken him hostage? Kinda but still gave him no right to go through his phone.</p><p>--Edited as of 6/24/16--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring Attacker

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be vevamped shortly! (sorry for all who have read it, additions are being made)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up to discover he’s not in his hotel room and everything that happened last night is real and Sean has taken him hostage? Kinda but still gave him no right to go through his phone.
> 
> \--Edited as of 6/24/16--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----This has been revised sense 06/24/16-----
> 
> I wanted to add a few things I hadn’t and change some dialoged to flow better. As well update the meal Mark was given cause I wanted to incorporate prober iron enriched foods with some Irish aspects to keep it more realistic. Eating food with vitamin c helps absorb iron >:V plus orange juice is the bomb. So is broccoli.

He woke groggily up this morning. It wasn’t unusual; jet lag was an adjustment and an always presently looming since he got to Ireland. Surprisingly though he was warm and comfortable this particular morning, despite his lack of a full nights rest.  
  
Maybe it was the adjustment to time change that kept making him less and less of a morning person in this country. At least his hotel room was nicer then it had been. Defiantly more pleasant then yesterday for sure. Snuggling into the comforter he contemplated actually getting up or not.  
  
He did have to be an adult at some point today.  
  
Lord knows how much his boss would nag him for not getting enough sleep.  
  
“Engineers have to be at their best to preform the best!” _Bullshit_ , but still he needed to get up and get ready for the long day ahead of him. In the thought of /needing to prepare himself for work/ he couldn’t help but recall the weird ass dream he had last night.  
  
Having a one nightstand with a Youtuber who happened to be a vampire that held you hostage because you where a fan. He really should stop playing those weird indie horror games.  
  
Sitting up; Mark urged himself to wake more knowing nothing would get done with him laying there. However the motion caused him to reel back Just as he got up.  
  
He gasp for air when hot pain mix dizziness surged through him. Grabbing at the source as it throbbed immensely hoping the touch would ease the pain. Alarmed when his fingers ran over a protrusion that stung with the caress.  
  
He began to panic. His eyes weren’t good to begin with but the intensity of pain made his focus worse and unwilling; not having registered someone was talking to him till different colors came to vision as sound finally followed.  
  
"Sean?” was all he asked before realization swept over him. He closed his eyes before sighing and it was just like that his shock dissipated.  
  
“Fuck it wasn’t a dream…”  
  
Sean raised a knowing brow or so it looked like it? “Why are all you humans insistent that when things that are **un-normal** happen, you always assume its a dream?” 

Mark laughed. Still loosely in denial but pain reminded him just how real it all was, “Cause this shit doesn’t happen in real life.” 

“Well I hate to break it to you man - but this is **reality** ,” Jack rolled his eyes before wigging his fingers mockingly towards Mark. He shook his head at the childish display, pain quickly dulling the longer he adjusted to his sitting position. Just becoming more annoyed by the fact rather then relived.  
  
Then it suddenly came back to him. Considering the light coming in from the window to his right that was black before he’d passed out. It was the next day.  
  
“Shit I’m late!” He cruised loudly then spun quickly to the left side of the bed before getting up. It was much to fast and if sitting up caused him such pain, standing was ten times worse.  
  
His head swirled and body gave stumbling forward. If Jack hadn’t rushed over to him his head would have surly met the wall. 

“You can’t move so fast ya silly, ya can’t barely even sit properly yet,” Jack said guiding and placing him back on the bed gently. Mark gave a pouty look that was hardly visible with his lack of focus-jumbled head.  
  
“No thanks to you,” he spat breathing heavily as his body caught back up to him again.  
Jack shrug off nonchalantly. The man could barely keep his head upright but Jack’s consideration for the matter was making it worse in his opinion. It was apparent he wasn’t going to be able to go to work today. In this condition he’s pretty useless but the other didn’t have to act like an ass; it was his fault he was like this in the first place.  
  
Mark looked around at his surroundings after he gathered himself once again.  
  
The room was more decorated then he remembered last night. The room seemed ‘too nice’ for a guessed room, at least he assumed it was one. May be it was Jacks?  
  
Glancing at his shirt, he wasn’t in the clothes he wore last night. Can’t say white was best idea but to think Jack dressed him was a thought he didn’t want to ponder long about. And speaking of the man was just staring at him.  
  
How did he get stuck in this situation?  
  
Not wanting to question it anymore, and ready to move on Mark looking around searching for his phone.  
  
”Where did you put my phone?” Asking since it wasn’t near by on the night stand or bed and Jack had changed his clothes so he must have placed it some where along with his glasses and other items.  
  
The longer he waited the more his boss would ring his neck for being a ‘no call, no show’ but it took him by surprise when Jack handed it to him.  
  
_He had it in his pocket_.  
  
The next sentence left him modified. “Your boss is pissed _by-the-way_ , but don’t worry I took care of things.”  
  
Mark fumbled. He hurried to look through the device, distress washing over him. “You went through my PHONE!?” he exclaimed in a higher tone. 

“What?” Jack questioned. “How else was I going to make sure no one came looking for ya? I have to say ye really don’t have much of a social life. Ye would’ve been a perfect target if ya hadn’t watched my videos.” Jack sighed light heartedly ignoring the concern coming from the other.

“Thanks…” Mark retorted shortly; at this point as he just rolled his eyes, not trying to take that too personally at the moment. He was too focused on what crazy man had said to his boss. Or anyone else for that matter!  
  
Jack nodded in return almost as if proud of himself for doing something good.  
  
It wasn’t long before Mark snapped back at him after reading the texts, “You said I got mugged?!”  
  
The messages between him and work were horrible. None of it sounded remotely like they way he talks and he was going to be a hell of a time trying to explain himself when he went back to work. If he was even able to after all of this!

“Sounded convincing …enough. At least enough was said for them not to recognize yer neck as some kinky stranger sex,” Jack proceeded with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Mark glanced him a vexatious look.  
  
“My boss is gong to hurdle me,” he slapped his face with his hand and dragged it down along the expanse of it letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Hey just see it as a day off!” Jack smiled reassuringly, hands proudly on his hips as he looked at Mark.  

“A day off **trapped** HERE! You better be glad I can’t move,” Mark hissed getting more then annoyed with him now. He was acting like it was some kind of fucking game and Mark didn’t appreciate it.  
  
Jack simply curled the sides of his lips deviously as he focused his eyes onto the other. He jolted at Mark, pinning him back flush to the bed as either hand trapped Mark in place.  
  
The American didn’t know what was up till he saw Jack’s half lidded eyes and the small distance between them.  
  
“Don’t underestimate me Mark,” Jack spoke smoothly. “I’m more powerful then you, even on a bad day.” He grinned playfully as Mark swallowed nervously.  
  
Jack finally lengthened the space between after satisfied with making his point, or making Mark feel uncomfortable. 

He returned to his upright stance then sighed, “Plus yer not fully trapped, yer welcome to rome the apartment. Though I can’t say ye’d get far in yer condition. But at least I had yer things brought from the hotel so ya can use them. That place was shady _by-the-way_ , if I didn’t bite ya something there probably would have.”

“WHAT?!” Mark was _appalled_.  
  
“You not only invaded my phone and privacy, but you broke into my hotel room too?!” Regardless of the occurrences that just happened, Mark was still baffled at the man getting into everything that was his.  
  
IT was confusing the way he acted so calmly then jump as soon as Mark got to rowdy. He couldn’t believe this; literally his hands were open in front of him as he sat up once more just in awe of the situation.  
  
“Yep,” Jack smiled placing the palms of hands flatly together staring at Mark who’s only option was to sulk at this point.  
  
“Don’t get yer panties all up in a wad, its not that bad,” he waved.

Mark sighed in defeat, almost; giving up reason to be understanding of the man. “Yeah, like being drained alive isn’t. Not to mention be held captive by some vampire who doesn’t want to blow his cover. God forbid being discovered that you’re some fucking blood sucker by a fan.” He cupped his face with his hands, rubbing at the annoyance nagging at his temple.  
  
It was apparent the statement had changed his mood. He was silent and Mark looked up as atmosphere had suddenly halted.  
  
“You’ll be fine…” His tone was flat; he patted Mark on the shoulder carelessly which sent chills through him at the cold expression Jack gave him.  
  
He turned and walking out of room. Mark caught his eyes as he glanced back mid doorway before he shut the door roughly behind him.

Mark kind of felt bad now. He _shouldn’t_ feel bad because he’s the one that was holding him against his will now on top of all the other shit.  
But maybe that was a bit harsh…

 

—————

 

It was probably midday.  
  
Yeah half passed four now that Mark checked his phone. His glasses had been kindly placed next to it on the nightstand; Sean must have set them there while he was sleeping. Mark sighed.  
  
He still felt bad about earlier, but there wasn’t much he could do about it and put the frames over his eyes as he sat up slowly. Feeling just as tired as he did earlier and that didn’t help it either.  
  
Rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes he groaned vocally before readjusting the glasses. Still frustrated but didn’t like the fact that he was tired more then anything. He hated feeling tired, probably because he felt tired all the time and he was annoyed by it’s constant upkeep in his life. His head snapped up as he heard the door click open.

It shouldn’t have surprised him that it was Sean, and it didn’t; but what did was the fact he had a tray in his hands. Mark was instantly hit with the smell and _god_ did it smell good.  
  
Sean finally met his eyes and smiled softly, acting a bit nervous as he walked in. “Sorry this took so long, I didn’t have food in the house so I had to go get some and let me tell ya, I remember why I hate going to the mart,” he chuckled.  
  
_He bought this for him?_

Sean made it over to the left side of the bed and Mark adjusted his siting position as he set the tray on his lap.  
  
It was a large steak, tenderloin by the looks of it. Covered in a whitish cream sauce with what looked like fresh Lima beans and broccoli. There was also a side of mashed potatoes, the skins still left on mixed with a clear leaf he guessed was cabbage by the way it looked and smelled. Everything was dressed in herbs and a tall glass of orange juice garnished with a strawberry complemented the presentation.  
  
The steam of it alone was fogging up Mark’s glasses and he hadn’t realized how hungry he was till just now.

“You made this?” Mark tilted his head up curiously at Sean, eyes filled within awe and the man blushed.  
  
Swiping his left hand through his greying hair, he looked away from Mark shuffling a bit, “Y-yea. I can’t say I’d be any good, I haven’t cooked in a long time—“  
  
" _Oh my god_ its fantastic!” Mark interrupted after he eagerly took a bite. He couldn’t wait anymore! His voice was muffled with food and but Sean staggered and looked back to Mark, voice perking up, “Really?” 

“Yeah! _God_ this is really good, and I’m hungry so this is the worst thing to put in front of me right now. How were you able to make it so good?” Mark spoke with his mouth full again, covering it with a hand this time being a bit more discreet as he chewed. Plus the food was a lot hotter then expected and he was impatient.  
  
He swallowed and cleared his throat, “I mean you had to go and buy the food so I take it you only consume, -ah, blood and stuff?” Mark avoiding Jacks eyes as realized what he was saying. Jack simply took a seat at the end of the bed; across from where Mark was before crossing his legs comfortably and smiling gently.

“No, though honestly I could survive off of it alone. I can consume foods as a means of energy if I haven’t had blood for a while, or for pleasure. _‘Heighten senses and what not’_ as ya all put it. Things are just better as a ‘Vampire’, hence the taste of food.” He added quotations with his fingers before rising his brow, giving Mark an eloquent look but smiling none the less.  
  
It was nice to see Sean’s face so relaxed and easy. It was similar to his videos and Mark really enjoyed that about them. The feeling of remorse was setting in again but Mark set it aside and continued.  
  
“So it’s just like a back up then? Then why did you bite me?” Mark eyed him as he took another bite of food. Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
“It might be a ‘back up’ but I still want blood. Plus it’s 100% better for energy and all that mumbo jumbo. It’s like people who have cravings accept it’s all the time and it’s always for blood.” Jack said flatly before sighing as he watched Mark eat. 

Mark got nervous again. Thinking about this, everything and what it was. These kinds of situations could be a lot worse. Even with as _crazy_ as an idea this was he didn’t have to be treated like this. If it was helping for alternative reasons Mark didn’t feel like just someone that the other only wanted to use.  
  
Swallowing his food before taking the napkin and wiping his mouth clean, Mark cleared his throat, “Thank you.”

Sean arched his brow. He was taken back by the gesture before grinning delightedly, "Yer welcome.”  
  
His smile was warm and contagious; Mark couldn’t help but return with one himself. And now that Mark had time to appreciate it, he had to admit it was better in person.  
  
“I’m just glad it tastes good. I tried to go for more hearty things considering you need the nourishment and hopefully can bring your iron levels back up.” Jack looked over the half eaten plate before glancing back up to him. A kind look plastered on his face.

“Do you treat all the people you bite of this well?” Mark chuckled not realizing he said that aloud. So when Jack furrowed his brow Mark quickly added in hopes to not make it seem like he was being cheeky, “Not that you don’t, you just said you usually just give them a good night and send them on their way… so I guess what I’m trying to say is that I feel special? Considering the predicament and not having the energy to make much of a choice. Its not as bad as it could be, being held against my will.” Mark smiled kindly. Genuine almost cause who likes being held captive, though if its ever like this he’d be willing to change his mind.  
  
He laughed trying to play it off as cool as he could and Jack just smirked at him.

“At least I’m not making ya be my servant, or some sex slave …but the way you were moaning last night I don’t think ye’d complain much about that.” Jack leaned his head back and grinned licking the bottom of the tops of his teeth and the sight made Mark almost choke out the next bite.  
  
Jack giggled at him while he coughed, struggling to compose himself and admiring how he tried not to make himself not seem so obvious he was red in the face. It was too late for that. 

“It had been a long time okay! And your one to talk Mr. grind.” Jack laughed at the remark as Mark patted his chest to will his food to go down smoother, “Speaking of, how far where you just going to go last night?”  
  
That question making him perk up at Mark, only making him even redder in the face then he already was. Awkward to the response he shovel more food in his mouth so he wouldn’t say anything else stupid.

Sean thought for a moment. He eyed him down before breaking into a sweet smile, which was defiantly full of dirty undertones, catching Mark’s own making his heart bounce.  
  
“If I’m honest I was going to go through with it. Yer not bad looking and though the pub was quite the act for me I still would have enjoyed the off. It was just a bonus you had an attractive spiel to ya. Just a shame ye came to yer senses so quickly but I guess that was my own fault for not having feed in a while too.” Jack inhaled and exhaled as he place his head in his hand and elbow on his knee looking at the other man. 

Mark was kind of flattered by that. Sex was what he was after but he’s glad it kinda didn’t happen that way, _why was he glad about that?_  
  
Well sad in a sense they didn’t get go all the way but he was kind of enjoying himself now. It was something different in his boring routine and habits. It took being bitten by some crazed Youtuber during a one night stand then getting kidnapped and held against your will but it was exciting.  
  
Though he finds it hard to believe most of it, he actually feels better; a lot better then he has in a long time considering. 

He took a swig from the glass licking his lips of the juice afterwards and moving his lip to one side “I’m flattered really, thank you. But you mean to tell me that wasn’t the usual you?” Mark arched a brow as mouth arched to one side.  
  
“Well you are _Jacksepticeye_ so I can see why that wouldn’t be you but looking back I having a feeling that could be very much you. Mischievous and playful; especially when horny.” 

“Oh really?” Jack bit is lip, eyes half closed with a raised brow again. “How can you be so sure?”

“Its just a theory really,” Mark closed his eyes and hummed. “But I’d have to get to know him in person to prove it.” Mark grinned and Jack gave him a look he couldn’t quite read.  
  
It seemed interested and devious but holding back a little. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it, then again he hasn’t flirted in a while, years actually and who flirts after this kind of thing? Why was Mark even enjoying himself?  
  
"You should get some sleep right now. You have work tomorrow.” Jack finally spoke before he got up and cleared the tray from Mark’s lap.  
  
Mark’s previous concerns were out and groaned vocally at the reminder like a small child. “But I’ve been sleeping all day!” He whined.

“And ye need to sleep more, its not like ya have the energy to do anything else. Besides you need the rest while you can. I’ll have a good breakfast waiting for ya in the morning.” Jack hummed delightfully, feeling accomplished to make the man whine as he walked himself to the door.  
  
Mark snapped out of his little drone. He didn’t want him to leave yet but couldn’t think of anything to make him stay. But he still felt bad about earlier and wanted to make amends before he left again.  
  
Determined and out of options he blurted out quickly before he walked out, “I’m sorry about earlier! … That was uncalled for on my part and lashed out on you when you’ve been kind to me in light of things.”  
  
Jack turned his head to the side. Took a moment before speaking because that caught him but it wasn’t negative. Made him smile softly even and Mark was confused though relived by the look he gave.  
  
”Don’t be, its not like you asked for _‘this’_ but… I appreciate that. Goodnight Mark.” The door was shut then and Mark was left alone again. Alone and conflicted.  
  
Maybe it was just the attention?


	2. !!--Notice: Story revamp--!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it?

Okay okay, puns aside this series is getting a makeover.  
  
**That doesn't mean** its completely changing either. I'm mainly editing but adding more descriptive details and taking away some unnecessary things. There have been so many invested in this series and that makes me so happy so see so many of you backing it up. I really just want to give you guys my all and bring this up to the quality I originally wanted for it.  
  
That being said, this doesn't mean I am going to take longer to revise things. I am already in the mist of doing that and contrary to my lack of posting timely, I've gotten most of the chapters written out for this fic done. Only one or two in-between chapters haven't been completed.   
  
Once revisions are complete I will put a notice in the summaries/notes and will point back to the revised parts when new ones are released.  
  
I am extremely sorry about all this wait. I've had a lot on my plate up unto this point but with the time available to me now I hope to get back to finishing up this story as well others along with it. So if you can bare with me for just a little longer I promise it be worth the wait.   
  
Thank you all for your patience and support. I hope to be posting again real soon!  
  


-Haru


End file.
